marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Return of the First Avenger
'The Return of the First Avenger (OT. Captain America: The Winter Soldier) '''ist die Fortsetzung von Captain America: The First Avenger, sowie Marvel's The Avengers. Der deutsche Starttermin wurde auf den 27. März 2014 vorverlegt. Der Film ist als neunter Teil im Marvel Cinematic Universe angelegt. Handlung Auch jetzt fällt es Steve Rogers, der die Rolle des Captain America verkörpert, nicht leicht, sich in die neue Welt einzuordnen. Bei einer Trainingseinheit am Lincoln Memorial befreundet er sich mit dem ehemaligen Fallschirmjäger Sam Wilson an, der nun sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, in Amerika traumatisierten Soldaten zu helfen. Peggy, Rogers ehemalige Freundin in den Kriegsjahren, liegt wegen ihres hohen Alters im Bett und leidet an Alsheimer, doch Rogers besucht sie weiterhin, um ihr beiseite zu stehen. Bei einer Außenmission versucht Captain America, eine Gruppe von Soldaten, die S.T.R.I.K.E., unter Leitung von Brock Rumlow und Natascha Romanoff aka Black Widow ein S.H.I.E.L.D. Schiff und dessen Besatzung von Pirtaten zu befreien, doch die Missionen trennen sich, da Black Widow ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgt, die sie von Nick Fury erhielt. Ihr gelingt es die Daten des Schiffes auf einen USB-Stick herunter zu laden. Bei einem darauffolgendem Gespräch am nächsten Tag konfrontiert Captain Amerika Fury damit, welcher ihm erzählt, dass es sich hierbei um ''Projekt Insight handeln würde. Unterhalb des S.H.I.E.L.D. Gebäude befinden sich drei Helicarrier, die durch Satelliten so scharf gestellt sind, dass sie jeden Menschen überwachen und festnehmen können, noch bevor er zur eigentlichen Bedrohung werden kann. Rogers lehnt diese Art von Freiheit und Kontrolle ab und zieht sich von S.H.I.E.L.D. zurück. Bei dem Versuch an die Informationen des Datenträgers von Black Widow zu gelangen, schlägt Fury fehl und er bittet Alexander Pierce, ein alter Freund und Leiter von S.H.I.E.L.D., das Projekt Inside zunächst auf Eis zu legen. Trotzdem hat Fury bedenken, ob Pierce dieses Versprechen einhalten kann und will Maria Hill in sein Team holen. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen wird Nick Fury von mehreren Attentätern und von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen, kann aber fliehen und erhält Zuflucht in der Wohnung von Rogers. Dort kann er dem Soldaten erzählen niemandem zu vertrauen, da S.H.I.E.L.D. korrupt sei. Kurz daraufhin wird er von dem Winter Soldier angeschossen. Trotz der Rettungsversuche stirbt Fury. Pierce stellt nun wieder das Projekt Inside wieder ein, doch Captain America verbündet sich nicht mit ihm und hält ihm auch die Informationen des USB-Sticks vor. Wegen Landesverrats macht Pierce Jagt auf Rogers, der sich mit Black Widow verbündet. Sie finden heraus, dass der Ursprung der Daten aus einem ehemaligen Militärlager entspringt. Hier hatte Armin Zola, ein ehemaliger Hydra-Wissenschaftler sich sein Reich aufgebaut, indem er sein Bewusstsein in einen Computer schleuste. Dieser erklärt ihm, das nach Red Skull die Hydra niemals aufgehört hatte zu existieren, denn nach der Gründung von S.H.I.E.L.D. versteckte sich Hydra in der Organisation zusammen mit Pierce als oberster Leiter der Hydra. Mit dem Projekt Inside sollen die drei Helicarrier nun dafür sorgen, dass die Ordnung in der Welt wieder hergestellt wird. Die Computeranlage und somit auch Zola werden von einem Raketenangriff zerstört und Rogers und Romanoff finden Zuflucht bei Wilson, der die beiden unterstützen möchte. Er selbst stattet sich mit einem Fluggerät, bestehend aus zwei Flügeln und einem Raketenjetpag, aus. Von dem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jasper Sitwell erfahren die drei, dass mit dem Projekt Inside Hydra nicht nur die Menschen kontrollieren wollen, sondern auch gleichzeitig durch die Helicarrier alle eliminieren, bevor sie überhaupt zu einer Bedrohung für die Menschheit werden. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchen die drei in das Hauptquartier einzudringen, doch werden von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen, der sich als James Barnes herausstellt oder als Bucky, wie ihn früher Rogers seinen alten Freund bezeichnete. Bei dem Sturz von der Eisenbahn im Jahr 1944 überlebte Bucky, wurde aber von Zola von Experimenten benutzt. Dadurch wurde ihm ein Metallarm eingesetzt und sein Gedächnis durch eine Gehirnwäsche gelöscht. Von der Erkenntniss wie gelähmt werden die drei von dem vom S.T.R.I.K.E. -Team gefangen genommen, welches die Aufgabe hat, die drei zu töten. Maria Hill eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und bringt sie an einem sicheren Ort, wo sie auf den tot geglaubten Nick Fury treffen, der seinen Tod vor S.H.I.E.L.D. nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Er erklärt ihnen, dass drei Chips nötig seien, um Projekt Inside zum Scheitern zu bringen. In jedem der Helicarrier müsste ein Chip ersetzt werden, damit sich die Carrier selbst zerstören sollen. Roger gelingt es bei dem Plan zwar S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten auf seine Seite zu bringen, indem er durch die Lautsprecheranlage erklärt, dass Hydra hinter all dem stecke, doch dies verhindert nicht, dass die drei Helicarrier gestartet werden. Während Captain America und Wilson die Chips in den drei Flugschiffen ersetzen, gelingt es Romanoff sich als ein Mitglied des Weltsicherheitsrates zu tarnen, um so nah genug an Pierce heran zu kommen. Mit Hilfe von Fury kann sie die Daten von Hydra und S.H.I.E.L.D. ins Internet stellen. Pierce wird von Fury erschossen, als dieser Black Widow nach ihrer Tat als Geisel benutzen will. Beim dritten und letzten Chip wird Captain America von dem Winter Soldier konfrontiert, schafft es aber ihn einzusetzen und befreit seinen Freund vor seinem Tod, da Bucky im Helicarrier zwischen zwei Metallstangen eingeklemmt war. Mit dem Satz "Ich steh das mit dir durch", den Roger und Bucky schon im Krieg verwendeten, kommt Bucky zur Besinnung, rettet seinen alten Kameraden als dieser aus dem Helicarrier ins Wasser stürzt, verschwindet aber und geht seine eigenen Wege. Wilson und Rumlow, die sich in der Zeit einen Faustkampf im Hauptquartier lieferten, werden von einem der Helicarrier erfasst, der droht ins Gebäude zu stürzen. Wilson kann von Fury und Natascha gerettet werden. Nach dem Kampf beschließt Roger zusammen mit Wilson nach Bucky zu suchen, während Fury durch S.H.I.E.L.D veranlasst alle seiner Agenten zu durchkämmen, um seine Firma wieder aufzubauen, ohne noch einmal von Hydra hintergangen zu werden. In der Endszene bildet sich eine weitere Gruppe mit ähnlichen Absichten von Hydra unter der Leitung von Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, der im Besitz von Lokis Zepter und den Zwillingen Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch ist. In einer zweiten Szene besucht Barnes das Smithsonian-Museum und die Ausstellung von Captain America. Cast Videos Captain America 2 - Filmausschnitt|4 Minuten aus dem Film Captain America 2 -Filmclip - Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse|Filmclip - Der Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse Captain America 2 -Filmclip - Die Verfolgung|Filmclip - Die Verfolgung Captain America 2 - Filmclip - Jetzt ist alles offen|Filmclip - Jetzt ist alles offen Captain America 2 Winter Soldier Official Superbowl Trailer US (2014)-0|Superbowl Trailer CAPTAIN AMERICA 2 - Trailer Deutsch|Deutscher Trailer Captain America The Winter Soldier Trailer Englisch|OV-Trailer Captain America - The Winter Soldier Teaser Bilder Black_Widow_Poster.jpg|Black Widow Poster Alexander Pierce Poster.jpg|Alexander Pierce Poster Nick_Fury.jpg|Nick Fury Poster Captain_America_3.jpg|Captain America Poster Making_Of_Falcon_1.jpg|Dreharbeiten Making_Of_Falcon_2.jpg|Dreharbeiten 2 Captain America 2 still 1.jpg|The Winter Soldier Captain Amnerica 2 still 2.jpg|Cap und Nick Fury|link=Nick Fury Captain Amnerica 2 still 3.jpg|Cap bei S.H.I.E.L.D.|link=Captain America Captain America 2 still 4.png|Jasper Sitwell|link=Jasper Sitwell Captain America 2 still 5.jpg|Captain America und Black Widow|link=Black Widow Captain America 2 still 6.jpg|Captain America Fahstuhl Captain America 2 Promobild Cap.png|Promobild Cap Captain America 2 Promobild Black Widow.png|Promobild Black Widow Captain America 2 Promobild Winter Soldier.png|Promobild Wintersoldier Cast_von_Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier.jpg|Cast Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In diesem Film wird Captain America ein völlig neues Kostüm haben. *Es gibt einen Comic der die Geschichte von Cap zwischen Marvel's The Avengers und Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger erzählt. *Der Film Thematisiert Steve Rogers Leben in der Welt des 21. Jahrhunderts. *Falcon ist in den Comics zwar ein Superheld, im Film wird er aber ein Veteran sein. *Angeblich soll sich das ganze Marvel Cinematic Universe mit diesem Film verändern. *Durch eine Aktionfiguren Sammlung welche von Hasbro auf den Markt gebracht wird, kam das Gerücht auf das der Red Skull doch einen weiteren Auftritt in Captain America 2 haben wird, da er in der Figuren Sammlung vorhanden ist. *Laut einem weiteren Gerücht könnte sich hinter der Maske von Alexander Pierce der Red Skull befinden. Da es auf dem Soundtrack zum Film einen Titel mit dem Namen "Alexander Pierce is the Red Skull" gibt. *Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass Nick Fury in dem Film sterben wird, da er ihm Trailer von dem Winter Soldier erfasst wird und sich sein Auto danach überschlagt, des weiteren wird im neuen TV-Spot eine Szene in einem Krankenhaus gezeigt, begleitet von den Worten "Furys last Words we not to trust anyone". In wie fern dies stimmt bleibt abzuwarten da Nick Fury ja auch in Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron auftreten soll. *Joss Whedon führte bei der Abspannszene Regie. *Um sich auf seine Rolle vorzubereiten, unterzog sich Sebastian Stan für fünf Monate einem körperlichen Training und las sich intensiv in die Geschichte des Zweiten Weltkriegs ein. *Angeblich Anthony Mackie war von einem modernen Falcon-Kostüm nicht begeistert. Er wollte den Spandex-Look aus den Comics. *Der Arbeitstitel des Films war "Freezer Burn" *Stan Lee hat einen Cameo-Auftritt als Museumswächter. *Frank Grillo äußerte in einem Interview seinen Wunsch irgendwann mal Punisher spielen zu können. Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der DVD, Blu-ray sowie der 3D Blu-ray ist für den 14.08.2014 vorgesehen. *Es wird auf der DVD, Blu-ray und der 3D Blu-ray keinen Marvel Kurzfilm geben. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Captain America Filmreihe